


Options

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What would Brian do if he knows Justin is getting married to Ethan. Will he stop it in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to my Beta Ponga who is the best. Also thanks to TC who gave me this idea. Hope you all like it.

* * *

JUSTIN:

As I sit here and twirl my ring on my finger it feels so wrong. I know I am making a mistake but I can’t take it back now, can I? It would be wrong. See I’m getting married in a few days but it’s to the wrong man. I am marrying Ethan Gold. And not the man I want to be with Brian Kinney. But Brian couldn’t give me what I wanted, or needed. He could have, but wouldn’t do it. I would take him back if he wanted me. But then again I walked out on him at the Rage party in front over everyone.

I’m a still friend with the group, well all but Michael. He has always hated me. I will never forget the look on Brian’s face when I walked out. Now here I am, marrying Ethan Gold who is a prick. He would kill me if I tried to back out of this now. He has everyone coming. I have just a few friends and family. 

“Justin” Ethan calls to me as he comes into the apartment.

“In here” I call out.

“What are you doing? Are you okay?” 

“Yea I’m fine Ethan.”

“OK just making sure good to hear that. I need to get to practice. Will you be here when I get home?” 

“I should be. I’m just going to go to the diner and talk to Deb.”

“Okay babe. I’ll see you later.” He kisses me and walks out.

I head over to the diner and as soon as I walk in Deb hugs me.

“Hi Sunshine” She is smiling at me.

“Hey Deb. What’s going on?”

“Nothing new here.”

“Hi Baby” Emmett comes over and hugs me.

“Hey Em” 

“So who all is coming to the wedding?” I ask them.

“Teddy and I will be there” Em says   
“So will Vic and I Sunshine” Deb gives me a kiss 

“OK I need to go. I’ll talk to you all soon.”

 

I say my good byes to the gang and head home.

 

AT THE LOFT

BRIAN:

I can’t fucking believe how they are making such a big deal out of Justin and Ian. OK I can understand why they don’t want him marrying the fiddler but what am I to do about it?

There’s a knock on the door. I pull it open to see Daphne standing there.

“Daphne, to what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?”

“I need to talk to you Brian.” She says and walks in.

“Sure come on in.” I say sarcastically

“Brian we both know why I’m here. We need to talk about Justin and this wedding.”

“What’s to talk about. Sunshine made his choice.”

“Yea and we all know, including Justin that it’s a mistake.”

Just like on cue there’s another knock at the door. I open it and damn it’s the fucking sun.

“Justin, what is this? What are you doing here?”

“Come I come in?” He asks quietly. I move back and let him in.

“Daph, what are you doing here?” Justin is shocked to see Daph here as well.

“I came to talk some sense into Brian so he can talk some sense into you. Justin you know marrying Ethan is a mistake.”

“Daph we have been through this. I need to talk to Brian.”

“Ok but first I want to say. You two are stupid if you think you don’t belong together. You know you do. Brian, Justin is the only one to get through your walls, besides me. And Justin, Brian is the only man you could ever love. Now talk this over.” She says as she leaves.

“Okay Sunshine spill it. Why are you here?”

“Brian I need to know if what Daphne says is true. Do you still love me? Did you ever love me? “

“Justin. Look we are just too different. You are getting married. If you don’t love him then why marry him?”

“Because Brian, the man I truly love won’t even tell me he cares.” 

“Justin listen. You know words aren’t my thing. I showed you with actions. I’m tired I want to go to bed.” And before I could stop him, Justin pulls my head down and kisses me hard. I can’t resist him. I never could. I kiss him back and the next thing I knew we were naked and in my bed.

Justin is sucking on my dick and I can’t help but moan. Damn what he has always been able to make me do. He reaches over and grabs the lube and condom and puts the condom on the bed and leans up and takes his lubed fingers and sticks them inside himself. Making sure to show me he is turned on.

“Fuck Justin.”

Justin leans over and takes the condom and puts it on me and then proceeds to slide on me.

“MM Brian. God fuck me.”

I roll him over and kiss his mouth while pulling out and pushing back in. Hitting his prostate. God he feels so good.

“Justin. You are so fucking tight. God”

“Brian I’m close”

I take his dick in my hand and start stroking it with the speed of my thrusts and I feel him squeeze my cock and he arches his back and screams my name while shooting in my hand. 

I slam into him a few more times and have the best orgasm I have had since he left.

We lay like that and get our breathing under control.  
“I need to go” Justin says and gets up and begins to put his clothes on.

“Justin, what do you want? You have options”

“The option I want and what I want I can’t have” He says before walking out.

. What am I going to do?

I stop him before he gets to the door.

“Justin stay for awhile. I will give you a ride back close to the apartment. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

“Okay I’ll wait” He tells me.

After I shower and get dressed he’s asleep on the couch. I pick him up and carry him to the bed and lay him down. I take his clothes off and then my own and lay down with him. Out of habit he crawls into my arms and falls back into a deep sleep saying my name one last time before he is in a deep sleep. I run my fingers through his hair.  
“What am I going to do with you Sunshine?” I say as I close my eyes and fall asleep. 

I wake to my phone ringing.

“What?” I bark into the phone.

“Justin’s missing” I hear Deb say.

“What the fuck do you mean he’s missing?”

“He’s gone. Ethan said he never came home last night.”

“I’m sure he’s fine Deb. He’s a big boy.” I look over and Justin is still asleep.

“I hope so. If you hear from him tell me.”

“Sure Deb.” I say before I hang up. 

I can’t help but touch Justin’s face and he moans and smiles in his sleep saying my name. The boy knows my touch in his sleep.

I move lower and take him in my mouth and suck on his morning hard on and he puts his fingers in my hair.

“MM Brian.” 

I move faster and I stick my finger in my mouth and wet it. Then I run it against his whole and push in all the way and he shoots his sweet tangy cum down my throat.

“Brian why?”

“Because Sunshine, It was sticking up and taking the covers.” I smile and he smiles back and he looks down.

“I need a shower. Shit Brian I didn’t call Ethan and I didn’t go home. He’s got to be worried”

“Justin take a shower.” I tell him.

He goes into the shower I think more to think then anything. He knows he can’t go back til he’s clean.

I move into the shower with him and wrap my arms around him.

“Brian.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that kind of shower scene.” I tell him and kiss his neck.

“I need to go.”

“Justin take a few days with me. We can get a room somewhere and talk.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Justin I want to spend some time with you.”

“What about Ethan?”

“Tell him you had to go take care of some things.”

“Okay.”

Later that night

JUSTIN:

“So here we are in a hotel room and all we have done is have sex. Which was never the problem with us.” I say

“Yea you always gave me a workout.”

“Brian!!”

“Okay Sunshine. Look I’m trying here.”

We spend the next few days spending time together and talking but it wasn’t what I thought. I thought he wanted to take me and tell me he loved me and wanted me but the only thing I am still getting is the sex. Is this his way of making me pay for walking out. Hurt me again. I can’t let that happen. 

“Brian, this isn’t working.” I tell him and he just looks at me.

“Justin you are pushing to hard here. Let’s just take it slow.”

I know what he’s doing. He wants me to stay on the leash. Fuck that.

While Brian is in the shower. I write a note to him telling him that the options still remain closed and told him I would always love him but I can’t just wait for him to decide anymore. Then I signed it and left.

I go back to Ethan and we talk about what I ‘did’ while I was working on a new painting.

“Justin are you alright?” 

“Ya just nervous about tomorrow.”

“It will be great.” He says and kisses me good night.

 

The Loft

BRIAN:

I awake from a dream and find myself breathing heavy. Ethan had Justin chained and Justin was crying and he was unhappy. Ethan was laughing and saying how Justin was his now and noone could take him away from him. Not even me. Justin kept saying he told me so he told me he loved me and that this was now his fate.

I keep thinking back to the letter he left. He signed it ‘Later Justin’ was that his way of telling me he wanted a later? Of course it is. So what the fuck am I going to do about this? I know what I’m going to do.

I get up and shower and get dressed. I have to see him one more time. I head to the park where they are having the ceremony and sit in the back.

“Hi kiddo didn’t think you were coming.”

“I wasn’t now go back up to your seat please.”

“You know it’s not to late Brian. You are going to watch your dream marry someone else. This is your last chance. Tell him how you feel” She kisses my cheek and goes back to her seat.

I see that everyone is seated and Justin and Ethan are standing at the altar. Damn he looks hot. I would love to take him right there.

They are talking about vows and how sacred they are. I get up to leave and I hear the reverend say 

“If there is anyone here who sees why these two shouldn’t be in a committed relationship as one please speak now or forever hold your peace” I don’t say anything as they move into the next part which is the ‘I do’ parts.

They went through Ethan’s part and he said ‘I do” and then they got to Justin’s ‘I Do’ but he cant say it. He’s trying to and I try to walk out but then I can’t I know what I have to do.

“I OBJECT!” I say out loud.


	2. Options

Thx to the PB TC and to my beta Ponga and all my friends.

* * *

JUSTIN:

I turn around at the voice to see Brian standing there looking hot. I would love to have him naked. I got to stop this.

“Brian?” 

“What is he doing here?” Ethan says

“Didn’t you hear me fiddler boy.. I said I object.”

“Why do you object sir”

“Because he doesn’t love him.” 

“How do you know that?” Ethan asks

“Because if he did, he wouldn’t have been with me the past few days and nights.” Brian says Oh shit. 

“What is he talking about?”

“Justin we talked about options. You have options. You don’t love him. I know. I know because of this.” He said holding up my note.

“Brian”

“Justin you signed this ‘Later’ which I know means you want a later.”

“Brian please. What other option are you talking about?”

He doesn’t answer me. I see the walls again. I can’t deal with it. I turn around and tell the reverend to continue.

“You have the option of me Justin.” I turn around to look at him.

“What?”

“I said you have the option of me. Marry me. Be my partner Justin. I love you Justin Taylor and I would rather slit my wrists then watch you chained up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing sorry. Look Justin I know you love me. You told me and if you meant it, then be my partner. We can forget about ole Ian there and make a life together. And before you say anything, I haven’t tricked since you left. Noone compares to you Justin. I am standing here in the middle of a church in front of everyone and declaring my feelings for you. I want my Sunshine back in my home. What do you say Justin? Will you be mine, forever.”

“Justin?” Ethan says to me.

“Justin what do you want?” Brian asks me.

“Will someone please get him out of here?’

As they are trying to pull me out I try one more time.

“Justin Will you be mine forever? Do you take me as yours forever”

“I DO. I’m sorry Ethan, I love Brian. I’m going with him.” And I run over to Brian and jump in his arms and kiss him.

I hear Deb and Em both screaming.

“Way to go Brian.” They keep cheering us on.

“So who is getting married here” the reverend says

“Brian we can wait for this” I tell him

“No Sunshine this is it. You are stuck with me…. We are getting married reverend.” Brian said as he kisses me and we go to the front. Ethan and all the people from his side have now left. Upset but I don’t care.

Later that night:

I’m lying here with my new husband. I can’t believe he actually did that.

“Brian why did you do it?”

“You know I always like an audience.”

There is a knock on the door and Brian answers it.

“Hey Mikey” I hear Brian say.

“Brian I heard what happened. Please tell me its not true. Tell me you didn’t marry boy wonder.”

“I can’t tell a lie Mikey. I married him and if you can’t accept it then you need to stay away from my husband and me.”

“Hi Michael” I say coming out of the bedroom.

“Justin. You couldn’t stay away”

“Nope, actually it’s Brian who crashed my wedding.”

“He’s got a point now if you will please show yourself out. My husband and I are having our honeymoon night.” I hear the door close as Brian is pushing me into the bedroom.

“Brian, do you think he will get used to us?”

“If he doesn’t then it’s his problem. Look Justin, Mikey is a big boy. You don’t ever have to worry about him coming between us. You asked me why I did it. I will tell you why. It’s because I love you and I can’t stand for anyone else to be with you. And just for the record, I would stop you from dying if you tried suicide. Justin, I would die without you.”

“Daphne and her big mouth”

“She loves you.”

“I know.” I say with a sunshine smile.

“Bri”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you were an option”

“Me to Sunshine. SO you like options?”

“Yes, why?”

He pulls out a couple of our favorite sex toys and holds them up.

“Make your Choice.” He smirks at me.

I smile back and reach over and grab my favorite one.

“I like your style Sunshine” He says as I pull him toward me by his cock.

“I like this option best” I smile up at him.

“And I love this option” He says as he leans down with his face inches from mine.

“You” he whispers to me

“I love you Brian.”

“I love you to Sunshine.” He says kissing me which leads into the rest of our lives of making love.

 

A year later:

BRIAN:

It’s been a year since Justin and I got married and I do have to say, it was the best decision I made. Justin and I are happy.

Justin even made up with Mikey. They are working on another Rage comic. Mikey and I have made up and things are great with us. He has his whiny moments but he wouldn’t be Mikey without those.

I came home and Justin is naked on the couch.

“Hi there.” I say as I lean in and kiss him.

“Hey, how was your day?”

“Great. I decided something though.”

“What’s that?”

“Well a different option.”

“Oh really on what?”

“You” I see his face start to fall.

“Justin look at me.” He does. “The option is I want you still, but I want you to make love to me.”

“Brian that nothing new.”

“I want you to make love to me bareback.” And I see his mouth fly open.

“You serious?”

“Yes Justin. We are in a committed relationship and we have been tested often enough and we are both only with each other, so its time for the next step. I want to feel your cock in me. Fucking me  
raw.”

“I like that option.” He smiles and jumps in my arms.

“Justin”

“Yes”

“Am I still your option?”

“Always Brian Always.”

And I can’t help but smiles knowing that the options we made are the right ones and there are no apologies and no regrets on the options we choose.


End file.
